Shadow of Blood
by Bloodclaw
Summary: Tawnypelt goes to the shadowclan nursery to visit the rogueborn kits. What she finds there is the most disturbing sight shes ever seen. formerly named deathwind, grimfang, and bloodclaw
1. The Slaughter

I don't own warriors, except for bloodclaw, deathwind, and grimfang... or anything else i made up on the way.

ok. this is a very bloody story, involving murdered kits soaking in their own blood, and in later chapters semi torture of kits, i suggest you dont read.

Tawnypelt walked into the nursery. For some strange reason, the mother of five kits hadn't named her kits yet. She walked towards the mound of dried moss, expecting to see the mother and her kits peacefully nursing. What she saw was the complete and total opposite. The warrior gasped as she saw that the once peaceful moss bed was covered in blood. Two of the five kits were butchered, blood pouring from gaping wounds in their tiny bodys. The mother, a rogue that Shadowclan recently took in, was sprawled out on the bottom of the bed, her head lolling over the sides and her mouth still dripping blood. Although, she didn't look like she was killed by a cat. She seemed to have eaten a type of poison, seeing as there were no actual cuts on her body. There was no blood on her paws, so she couldn't have killed her kits. Tawnypelt turned around and threw up the thrush she recently had eaten. She forced herself to look into the moss bed, now rapidly becoming a deeper and deeper pool of blood. The remaining three kits were perfectly alive, but something was wrong. Terribly wrong. They were sitting perfectly, licking their blood-drenched paws clean. Four weeks ago these cats were born. Tawnypelt gasped in horror. How could four-week old kits be able to slaughter their own siblings? It seemed impossible. No other cat had been into the nursery for the past four weeks, so it had to be them. Tawnypelt noticed that the bed was now filling up with blood, and that the remaining kits were starting to drown. As much as she didn't want to save these demons, she had to or she'd be blamed for killing three kits. She grudgingly fished the three kits out with her paw, receiving savage bites from them as she did so. She tried to set the kits down, but as she did so one of them attacked her paw, bighting it savagely and clawing at the rest of her. Out of instinct she yowled and batted her remaining paw at the crazed kit. It went flying across the den and smacked into the wall, then moved no more. Tawnypelt's eyes went wide. She had just killed a kit. Even if it was a deranged kit that killed its two siblings and had just tried to kill her, it was still a kit. She heard a hiss and wheeled around on her paws. The other two kits were stalking towards her. Now that the blood was clearing off their bodys, she noticed what they looked like. One of them was pitch black with bright green eyes. The other was dark grey with black paws, black ears, and a black tipped tail. She shuddered as its burning blue eyes bored into hers. She yowled in horror and ran out of the nursery in terror, still thinking of how these cats could possibly kill their siblings.

Blackstar was lying down in his den, when he heard an unearthly yowling. His head shot up and he bounded out to the entrance of his cave, only to be crashed into by Tawnypelt. "Blackstar! Blackstar! The kits!" The rest of her sentence was blurred as she went into hysterics. Blackstar noticed that she was covered in blood and one of her paws had bite marks on it. "What is it Tawnypelt!" Blackstar was not getting increasingly worried that Tawnypelt had just killed the kits. "IT'S THE KITS! THREE OF THEM KILLED THE OTHERS! THE MOTHER IS POISONED!"

Blackstar looked at her incredulously. "Tawnypelt! Go to Littlecloud at once. I'll check out the nursery. Tawnypelt nodded, and still in hysterics, made her way over to the medicine cat's den.

Blackstar only walked halfway to the nursery when the pungent smell of blood greeted his nostrils. He noticed that other cats were now slowly coming out of their dens, curious and scared about what was happening. Blackstar walked into the nursery den, and looked on in horror at the sight. It was obvious that the three kits had killed their siblings, who were the only females in the litter. Blackstar called for Russetfur and Littlecloud. He already knew what they were going to say, but he needed to hear it come out of their mouths.

They were going to have to exile the kits.

finito... uhh i have chapter 2, 3, and 4 written out, i just need to type them and upload them... unfortunately i left them in my desk at school... o.O please r&r. the story gets much better believe me...tell me if theres anything wrong with it...


	2. The Exile

I don't own warriors……

Littlecloud and Blackstar sat at the entrance to the nursery. Their voices could hardly be heard, but it was obvious they were discussing something important. "What will we do?" Blackstar said. "We can't just go up to the rest of the clan and tell them that two psychotic kits killed their siblings and were going to be exiled. Shadowclan's name would be brought down for that." Littlecloud stared at the ground in thought a while he looked up and said "Were going to have to exile them in secret. I'll give them some herbs so they don't start yowling and wake the whole clan up." Littlecloud ran back to his den, gathered the herbs, and ran back. He paced into the den, still pungent with the scent of death. He bent down over to where the two remaining brothers were sleeping. It was strange how they didn't look like crazy murderers now, just little kits that had stayed up for too long and finally fell asleep. He opened their mouths and quickly shoved the herbs in. They fell asleep almost as soon as they woke up. Blackstar and Littlecloud picked up the kits by the scruff of the neck and stole out the nursery into the forest territory they let the kits loose and turned away, hoping to never see them again.

The usual brisk morning was missing the next day. Cats were sullenly doing their duties. The clan was told that the mother went crazy and killed her kits, and then killed herself. Shadowclan had an improper burial ceremony for the mother, seeing as nobody wanted to mourn a murderer. The nursery was being cleaned out by various cats that happened to have strong stomachs. As if the day could get any worse, it started to rain.

Far from the shadowclan territory, two kits shivered in the rain. Their bodies huddled together for warmth, they both hunched under a small tree. They looked around, mewling innocently for somebody to come and help them. It seemed like a heartrending scene, enough to make any cat run towards them and take them as their own. Of course, one look at the menacing look in their eyes and most cats would turn straight back away. Most.

One of the kits then heard a sound. He looked up to see a large figure coming towards them. It was followed by other figures. As the came closer he could see that they were cats. The cat in front, obviously the leader, pawed up to them, his blood red eyes glinting and his jet black fur starting to stick to his sides. He walked up to them, and grabbing them by the scruffs of their necks, carried them away into the rain. The kits looked ahead as their vision blurred, their consciousness ebbing. Soon, they sunk into a deep sleep.

sorry for the short chappie…. R&R PLEASE! I have the next chapter almost done!


	3. Torture

I don't own….

The kits opened their eyes. They looked around. They were in a very dark cave with no openings but a hole in the ceiling. Their eyes widened as they realized that there was no way out. The cave walls were smooth and curved to the inside. One of the kits tried to take a step forward, but yowled as his soft paw was greeted by thorn sharp shards of glass-like material. They quickly noticed that the only place that didn't have the shards was a small clearing right under the hole, probably about two foxlegnths wide. The kits sat down in the clearing and started yowling desperately for somebody to come by. Hours later, their throats were sore, their paws were tired from pacing, and hunger was brutally clawing at their stomachs. They realized that they missed their mother. No, they missed their mother's milk. One of the kits rolled over on its side. The other paced around the clearing, still trying sorely to mewl. Eventually it sat down too. This was a death trap. They would sit and starve until they died. Who would be cruel enough to do this? The kit remembered the white cat with black paws and the Tawny pelted one that killed his other brother. He vaguely remembered being carried away to someplace in the rain. This must have been punishment for killing his worthless siblings. He only did it because he was bored and they were hogging all of the milk. My idiotic mother killed herself. He looked on to his brother, his dark grey sides slowly rising and falling as he drifted off to sleep. He could think later, but now he would sleep as well. He curled up next to his brother, his last thought that he would kill those cats.

2 days later

One of the kits woke up. They'd been sleeping on and off for the past two days. One of the cats looked up at his brother, still not fully awake. He wondered if his brother would be strong enough to fight back if he attacked him. The kit started salivating, his mouth hanging open. The other kit finally woke up just to see the other kit lunging at him with his claws unsheathed. He quickly jumped up just fast enough to prevent the kit from sinking his teeth into his neck. He whipped around and tackled the other kit. He was clawing the kit's belly when something overshadowed the light that came down form the hole. The urge to kill one another vanished as they were pulled out of the hole. They were now being carried by 2 cats. From what they could see one of them was pitch black with burning blood red eyes. The other was also pure black, but it had blue eyes. The two kits had no idea where they were going, but they had some idea that it was someplace safer and better than where they had just been.

sucky ending, pretty horribly sucky chapter…. I dunno where I got the idea for the whole cave thingy, but it was pretty stupid… please r&r on what you think…..


	4. note

Hey everyone. You may have been asking yourselves why I haven't updated in so long. There are two reasons. 1 I had been grounded off the computer for a week and then we went to italy for two more, and 2 I am completely stumped. If anyone has any ideas, please feel free to submit them. Ok if your completely opposed to spoilers I suggest you don't read, but its not really a spoiler sooo…. I have some kind of an idea that the secret clan that bloodcalw is the leader of to try to take over shadowclan and succeed then try to take over the entire forest…. Chya…… so please help out and sorry for the delay… bye


	5. Doomclan

I don't own, blahblahblahblahblh. Uhhh the doomclan in this story has nothing to do with any kind of doomclan you might have heard of in any kind of warriors roleplaying website. Im just not creative enough to make up a name that nobodys ever used before… o.O sorry this took so long but ive been sidetracked lately…I have problems with dialogue so be easy on me since this is the first chappie im actually using a lot of it…. Sigh, how stupid I made these kits…..anyways enjoy.

-

The two kits awoke to find themselves lying on a small nest of moss in what seemed to be a hollow of brambles much like the nursery that they were born in. They crawled out of the entrance and were almost immediately swept up by a cat that was apparently guarding the hollow. Without a word it grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and before they could protest carried them to one of the other dens. Once set down, the kits had a chance to look around. It seemed to be a large cave made out of fallen rocks. Although the cave was mostly dark, there were small beams of light filtering through gaps in the rock. They were just starting to think that somehow, they were going to get sealed in here yet again, and this time be starved to death. They were just about to make a run towards the exit of the cave when a figure started pacing out of the shadows. They caught a glint of its blood red eyes from one of the beams of light and instantly recognized it as the cat from before that was carrying one of them. "Greetings!" it said cheerfully. "I'm Bloodstar, Leader of Doom clan." The kits looked up at the cat, now even more intimidating since it was only about a taillength away from them now. One of the kits got the courage to ask, "How did we get here?"

The ruby-eyed cat twitched once. It paused before saying, "…One of our patrols were out when they… saw you two in the… cave and fished you out. Yes… that cave has been on our territory for as long as we could remember… I have no idea how many cats we've lost to it… Anyways we decided to take you back to our camp." At this point Bloodstar was starting to walk towards the exit of the cave. "Please follow me." He said sweetly. The kits were slightly intimidated by this cat, but apparently he saved them so they were trusting him for the moment. They followed him outside and squinted their eyes as they entered the bright sunlight. As they exited the cave several cats that were walking in the large clearing started whispering and staring at them, but as soon as they tried to make eye-contact the gossiping cats scurried away. This made the cats slightly nervous but their thoughts were interrupted by the ever boisterous Bloodstar. "Kits, I need to ask you something. Do you have a home?" The kits looked up at him. Both of them shook their heads. "Well then." Bloodstar replied. "How would you like to be part of Doomclan?" Both of the kits shook their heads no. Bloodstar flinched at this and the happy look on his faced flickered to something much more sinister for a moment and then he recomposed himself. "What? Why not?" he said, the tone in his voice slightly less pleasant. One of the kits answered. "Because we hate all clans and cats from clans." Bloodstar's facial expression twisted into one of sick hunger, but before the kits could notice he recomposed himself again. "Well then you're perfectly welcome here. The entire purpose of Doomclan is to destroy all of the clans. We kept you here because we thought that you could help us." Bloodstar said, the sweetness back in his voice. This caught the kits attention. "Even… Shadowclan?" one of the kits said, remembering the evil white cat and the tawny pelted one. "Yes. Especially Shadowclan." Bloodstar said. Both of the kits sat there thinking for a little bit before finally consenting to be in the clan. "Wonderful!" Bloodstar said. But first, we need to give you names. "You!" He pointed to one of the kits. "You're Deathkit! And You're Grimkit!" he pointed his tail at the other. (A/N: let me just make this easier for you. Deathkit is the lean streamlined all black one with green eyes and Grimkit is the bulkier dark grey one with black tail/feet and amber eyes… I pick such morbid names…BUT MORBID IS FUN! Wee..uhh this is going on way too long so BACK TO THE FIC!)

"Uhhh don't we get some kind of ceremony?" Grimkit asked, remembering a ceremony that one of the cats got while they were back in Shadowclan. "Uhhh…. Sure if you want one…" Bloodstar said. He then yowled "CATS OF DOOMCLAN!" The two kits watched as streams of cats came out of various hollows. They both noticed that most of the cats there were young, some of them barely older than Grimkit and Deathkit. Another strange thing was that not one of the cats had any kind of white on them whatsoever. They all were either black or some kind of grey or dark color. Grimkit recognized the large cat that carried him to the clan, one of the only fully grown cats in the crowd. It noticed that Grimkit was staring at it and glared with light blue eyes that seemed to be made of ice. (A/N: NO ITS NOT HAWKFROST…. God cant any other cat have creepy blue eyes?) Another thing that the kits noticed were that none of the cats looked particularly friendly. Not that they had a problem with that. They returned many of the icy glares they received as the cats gathered in a half circle around them. When all of the cats gathered Bloodstar started talking. "Cats of Doomclan. I'd like you to welcome our newest additions Deathkit and Grimkit." There were no cheers as there were at Shadowclan. There was just a murmur and some more icy stares. The cats retreated back to their hollows without a word to Grimkit or Deathkit. "See? There's your ceremony." Bloodstar said. "You'll be sleeping in that den over there." He pointed to a den to the far right. "Since we don't have enough room you'll be sharing the den with one other cat." Deathkit glared at Bloodstar when he mentioned the other cat. "Do you have a problem with this, Deathkit?" Bloodstar said. Deathkit stayed silent but grimaced at the thought of being stuck with another cat. His only solace was the thought that if he didn't like the cat, he could easily kill him. Bloodstar flicked his tail. "I assume silence means consent (A/N: Julie will be laughing inwardly here XD MR BONG CHONG! …. Back to the fic) so off you go to your dens. I'll arrange mentors for you as soon as possible."

Deathkit and Grimkit both nodded their heads and walked off to the dens obediently, but secretly they were starting to hate Bloodstar for the authority that he had over them.

-so im finally back after my like…. 4 week long dry spell…. Uhh I finally got a longer chapter for once soooo… I think it was pretty good I guess. In case you haven't noticed yet, Deathkit is the quiet brooding one and Grimkit is the louder more forward one. Sooo I need imput on your thoughts so review pleaseeeeeee.


End file.
